Yürei no ai  Haunted love
by Biand-chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto é uma menina de 14 anos que se muda para Tokyo. Alem de lidar com confusões e a fuga dos Yakuza, ainda encontrará outro problema: A magia!  Leiam mais para entender


****Yürei no ai - Haunted love****

****Capítulo 1 - Mudando para Tokyo e confusões****

Sakura POV's

Olá a todos. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 14 anos! Faço aniversário dia 01/04, meu tipo sanguíneo é A, minhas matérias favoritas são Educação Física e Música, a matéria que eu menos gosto é Matemática, minhas cores favoritas são rosa e branco e a minha comida favorita é arroz frito com ovos e noddles.

Por que eu estou falando tudo isso? Porque eu vou ser importante para essa história, narrarei ela. Bom, como já sabem muito sobre mim, posso completar que sou muito desastrada e estou no nono ano.

Sou da cidade de Tomoeda, mas há dois dias meu pai e eu nos mudamos para Tokyo. Meu irmão... Ah, sim, Touya mora sozinho. Aqui em Tokyo também, é verdade. Pareço estar calma, mas é só impressão. Eu não posso me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. Ainda falta meia-hora para começar, mas, como vou de patins, já estou saindo.

–Ja na, Otousan.

–Ja na, Sakura-chan. – Meu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, um importante professor, sorriu para mim. Começo a patinar, Tokyo é tão linda! Esbarro em alguém. Droga! Sinto meu material fugir-me das mãos e me preparo para o doloroso encontro com o chão. Mas ele não aconteceu. Um corpo quente me segura. Olhei para cima e senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

O rapaz parecia ter por volta de vinte anos, usava óculos e tinha cabelos acinzentados. Com uma das mãos forçava nossos corpos e com a outra segurava meu material. Se agachou na minha altura e, antes de entregá-lo para mim, leu o nome no meu fichário.

–Kinomoto Sakura, hãn?

–H-hai. Gomenasai. Yorokonde!

–Huh? – Ele fez uma reverencia também, cumprimentando-me, e sorriu. – Sou Yukito Tsukishiro, muito prazer Kinomoto-san. Falando em Kinomoto... Touya.

–O quê? Conhece o Onii-chan?

–Sim. Touya Kinomoto é da minha sala. – Ele fechou a cara.

–Parece que não se dão muito bem.

–Não muito. Mas...

Ele segurou minha mão e se ajoelhou, apoiando uma das pernas no chão, e beijou a minha mão. Kyaaaaah! Sinto minha face queimar!

–... Espero que isso não aconteça entre nós.

–T-também espero. Ah não! Vou me atrasar! Obrigada por tudo, Yukito-san! Ja na!

Saí em disparada, meu coração bate tão forte que eu... Ah! Cheguei! Troquei meus patins por tênis e me dirigi à secretaria. Um lindo garoto de cabelos azuis e óculos estava lá. Também parecia novato. Provavelmente tinha a minha idade, mas parecia tão maduro...

–Ohayo. Sou Sakura Kinomoto, a aluna nova.

–Ohayo, Kinomoto-san. Sou Megumi Keechi. Muito prazer. Já vou lhe dar os horários. Aqui, Hiiragizawa-san. Tenha um ótimo dia. E aqui, Kinomoto-san. Sua sala é no terceiro andar, 9-B.

–Domo arigatou, Megumi-san. – Me curvei, antes de sair apressada para a porta da sala. O menino que estava na secretaria também estava lá. Sorriu para mim. – Yorokonde. – Ele se curvou também.

–Olá. Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Quando ele falou percebi seu sotaque. Parece... Hum... Parece que ele é inglês. Não que fale um japonês ruim. Só... Com sotaque. O professor entrou e chamou nossos nomes.

–Olá classe. Temos dois novos alunos. Por favor, Sakura-san.

–Yorokonde, minna-san! Sou Kinomoto Sakura, tenho 14 anos e venho da cidade de Tomoeda.

–Eriol-san.

–Yorokonde, minna. Watashi wa Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tenho 15 anos e venho da Inglaterra.–Certo, Eriol, sente-se do lado de Tomoyo. Sakura, atrás de Shaoran. – O sensei apontou para os nossos lugares. Olhei entristecida para ele e para os alunos. Como sinto falta de Terada-sensei. Ou de Rika, Naoko e Chiharu. A aula passou bem rapidamente, estavam só se conhecendo, como todo primeiro dia. O sinal do recreio bateu e eu fui a última a deixar a sala. Ou foi o que eu pensei, até sentir um arrepio, pois o tal Shaoran me encarava.

–O que foi?

–... Nada.

–...

O encarei perplexa. Apressei-me a segui-lo, ou perderia o recreio. Ele acabou me levando para o pátio externo, pude perceber que se irritou com a minha perseguição, e logo me juntei a tal Tomoyo. Eriol e uma garota estavam com ela. A garota puxou o braço de Shaoran, fazendo-o sentar.

–Saco, Meiling.

–Ah, cala a boca!

–Sakura-chan, meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji.

–Esse nome... Na minha cidade tem uma empresa com esse nome.

–Eu sei. Eu sou de Tomoeda. – Ela sorriu. – Muito prazer.

–Igualmente Tomoyo-chan.

–Bom, Sakura-san, acho que você já me conhece. – Sorri docemente para Eriol. – Mas não me apresentei devidamente. – Ele beijou minha mão, de forma que me lembrei de Yukito. Corei, Eriol era muito bonito e pelo visto um cavalheiro. Senti seu perfume. – É uma honra conhecê-la, estou encantado. – Sorri timidamente, agradecendo mentalmente a Kami por me fazer conhecer dois gatos no mesmo dia. Meiling sorriu para mim e falou com a voz um pouco autoritária.

–Sou Meiling Li, de Hong Kong. Muito prazer, Sakura.

–O prazer é meu, Meiling-chan.

–Falo logo, Shao...!

–Tsc. Sou Shaoran Li, de Hong Kong. Meiling é minha prima. O prazer é seu e não meu. – Ele falou suspirando de forma irritada. Meiling revirou os olhos, enquanto Tomoyo contorcia a face em um misto de indignação e vontade de rir. Eriol segurou o riso e eu senti minha face corar. Que chinês arrogante! O olhei com um sorriso cínico.

–Meu é que não é, Li. Eu não gosto de pessoas arrogantes!

–E eu não gosto de meninas mimadas.

–Chato.

–Viu?

–Argh! Você é mesmo um saco! É muito...! O-onii-chan? – Vi Touya pular a cerca para o meu prédio. Incrível como as coisas eram parecidas em Tomoeda Shougakkou. Ele sorriu para mim, mas parecia irritado. Yukito veio em seu encalço. – Y-Yukito-san? – Corei e ele veio até mim. Li o olhou pelo canto dos olhos com interesse.

–Kinomoto-san! Que ótimo lhe encontrar aqui!

–Pera! Como você conhece minha irmã?

–Eu...

–Ele me salvou hoje de manhã. Na verdade, eu quase o atropelei de patins. –Como sempre desastrada!

–Touya!

Fitei-o, mas encontrei coisa mais interessante. Observar a troca de olhares entre Yukito e Touya. Os dois pareciam que iam se atracar a qualquer momento, prontos para se matar. Eu não ia ficar parada. Fiquei entre os dois.

–Por favor, não briguem. – Fiz um beicinho que só o meu irmão foi capaz de perceber. Mas o meu tom meloso chegou em Yukito. Os dois suspiraram derrotados e eu sorri com escárnio. Meus colegas olhavam perplexos para os dois calouros da faculdade. – Vamos, o nosso recreio vai acabar, saiam. – Os dois afagaram meus cabelos antes de pular a cerca novamente. Meiling me olhou admirada.

–Como fez isso?

–Você parece ter uma espécie de poder sobre as pessoas, além de ser cativante.

–Concordo com o Eriol! Sakura-chan, isso foi incrível!

–Não foi nada. – Corei. Shaoran parou de olhar na direção que Yukito se fora e me fitou. Saco, esse garoto sabe me irritar! – O que foi, Li? – Ele não respondeu. Me postei em frente a ele. – Li. – Ele pareceu despertar e corou. Foi engraçado. E fofo. Shaoran tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos âmbar. Era... Lindo. Não! Sakura, nem pensar, área proibida! Ele é um idiota! Balancei a cabeça. – Por que está me encarando? – Ele levantou.

–Nada.

–Xiao Lang Li!

–Não enche Meiling. – E se retirou. Suspirei após ficar repetindo mentalmente o nome original dele e comi, para logo seguir para a aula de Matemática. Uma professora ruiva entrou na sala.

–Olá alunos, sou Kaho Mizuki, a professora de Matemática.

–Olá Mizuki-sensei! – Todos responderam. Ela é linda! Eu só a via com admiração. E ela torna Matemática mais divertida. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, sentia o olhar de Shaoran em mim. Saco!

–Li.

–O que você quer agora, Kinomoto?

–Para.

–De que?

–Olhar pra mim. – Ele corou e um sorriso matreiro surgiu em meus lábios, mas desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. – Li Xiao Lang. – Sorri sapeca ao pronunciar seu nome. Ele fechou a cara e olhou para a professora. Continuei prestando atenção na aula, entristecendo-me quando a professora saiu. As outras aulas passaram incrivelmente rápido. Fui embora com Tomoyo, que morava perto. Percebi que os Li também, mas Meiling se atrasou e não pudemos vir juntos. Despedi-me de Tomoyo e entrei em casa, indo preparar o jantar. Quando a comida ficou pronta, coloquei a mesa. – Kero!

Esqueci de avisar, eu tenho um gato chamado Kero. Ele é amarelo-alaranjado. Meu pai pôs o nome de Kerberus, mas Chiharu disse que podíamos apelidá-lo. Kerberus sentou em meu colo. Comi e subi para o meu quarto após lavar a louça. Liguei meu vídeo-game e estava pronta para derrotar aqueles monstros quando ouvi o piano do quarto de visitas. Corri para lá! Essa música...! Mamãe! Escancarei a porta, mas Touya continuou tocando. Eu arfava e meus olhos ardiam, enquanto mornas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

–_Mamãe..._– Apertei com força a fotografia, que havia pego na corrida, contra o peito. Pude ver que o rosto de Touya também estava molhado.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto havia morrido com apenas 27 anos, enquanto eu tinha três. Eu não superei. Touya sempre tocou tão bem quanto minha mãe. Então, de súbito, a música parou. Eu não quis abrir os olhos, por onde as lágrimas escorriam. Nem mesmo quando aquele corpo quente e forte me abraçou.

Eu molhava sua camisa e ele meu cabelo. Meu irmão beijou minha testa com os lábios frios, me fazendo sussurrar.

_–__Touya..._

–Eu sei, Saki, eu sei. Me desculpe. É que eu também estava com saudades dela. – Agarrei sua blusa, soluçando alto e chorando com vontade. Não sei quanto tempo durou, só que deixei o sono me levar. Acordei na cama, com o despertador tocando. Hora da escola.

Me arrumei. Como não tinha uniforme, hoje pus uma roupa rebelde. Uma blusa preta de alça, uma segunda pele da mesma cor, um sutiã de bojo, uma saia de prega cinza e uma meia calça preta que começava na metade da coxa, além de prender o cabelo em um meio rabo-de-cavalo. Passei um corretivo para disfarçar as olheiras, mas ainda parecia abatida. Comi e saí, antes que meu pai acordasse. A aula foi mais intensa e Tomoyo me fitava intensamente com preocupação.

No recreio fui cercada por Tajitaka Yakuza e seus amigos. Me levaram para o terreno atrás da escola, eu apertava uma fotografia da minha mãe entre os braços. Tajitaka me segurou.

–Eh, Sakura, você é uma gata.

–Hun...

–Vamos ver se é boa mesmo. – Ele me agarrou, fazendo a fotografia cair. Me irritei, mas antes de qualquer coisa, ele me beijou, explorando minha boca. Soquei sua barriga com força e chutei sua canela, fazendo com que soltasse-me momentaneamente. Quando me abaixei para pegar a foto, seus amigos descerebrados me seguraram, levantando minha saia. Tajitaka puxou minha blusa, enquanto eu gritava. – Cala a boca! – Ele pressionou os nossos lábios, com uma mão boba ao mesmo tempo. As lágrimas rolavam em minha face, até que me largaram. Quando caí eu só fiz abraçar a foto, chorando silenciosamente. Alguém tocou meu ombro e eu gritei, preparando um "gancho de direita".

–Sakura.

Congelei, pasma. Shaoran me olhava com pena e as mãos vermelhas. Olhei ao redor, todos estavam desmaiados. Gritei sem querer e ele segurou minhas mãos, que ainda apertavam a foto.

–Sakura, já passou.

–Shao... Shaoran...

Tudo ficou preto e senti um par de braços fortes me segurar antes de perder por completo os sentidos.

–Sakura-chan?

–To... Tomoyo?

–Graças a Kami!

–É realmente uma sorte Shaoran ter estado lá naquele momento. Oh! Thanks God.

–Meiling, Eriol?

C-cadê o Shaoran?

–Eu estou aqui. – Percebi que estávamos na enfermaria. O chinês me olhava ternamente. Se aproximou. – Você está bem? – Assenti e ele socou o chão, assustando a mim e somente a mim. Isso era normal? – Aqueles desgraçados! – Meiling suspirou.

–Shao, se acalma. Já é a quinta vez.

–Quinta... Vez?

–Eu... Eu já vou!

–Espera! Obrigada... – Sorri timidamente e ele veio até mim, entregando-me a fotografia. E saiu. Meiling me olhou séria.

–Ele salvou você. Mas aqueles caras foram expulsos!

–O QUÊ? TÁ LOUCA? ELE É UM YAKUZA!

–Sakura, ele não pode fazer nada.

–Na verdade, Eriol-san, - Tomoyo olhou para as mãos – Yakuza é uma organização criminosa. Eles podem matá-la. – Daidouji falou, chorosa, segurando minhas mãos.

**Sakura POV's Off**

**Autora POV's**

Shaoran olhava para o céu, com a figura da pequena indefesa na mente. Relembrou o que houve.

Flash Back

–_Shao, senta aqui! –Daqui a pouco Meiling. Eu... Ah, eu esqueci uma coisa na sala. – Sakura estava demorando. – Kinomoto... Cadê você? – A jovem de vivos olhos esmeralda, hoje apagados, desceu e foi abordada por Tajitaka e seu grupo. Ouviu dizer que não se deve arranjar encrenca com um Yakuza. Seguiu-os a distância até o terreno atrás da escola. A expressão pervertida no rosto daquele japonês enquanto dizia coisas inaudíveis lhe deu raiva. Esperou. Tajitaka a agarrou e algo caiu de suas mãos. Depois de uma tentativa de defesa ele apalpou-a e o Li se direcionou para lá. Lutou com Kung Fu e outras artes marciais chinesas. Quando tocou seu ombro... – Sakura... – Ela gritou após olhar ao redor e ele segurou suas mãos. – Sakura, já passou._

–_Shao... Shaoran..._

_E segurou a garota desacordada, levando-a até a enfermaria enquanto explicava tudo aos amigos._

**Flash Back's Off.**

**Autora POV's Off.**

**Sakura POV's**

Shaoran me esperava na saída, quieto. Nos pusemos a andar juntos em silêncio.

–Ki... Sakura.

–Sim, Li?

–Aquela fotografia... A mulher se parecia muito com... você. É sua mãe? – Assenti. – Ela está...? – Assenti novamente, sentindo os olhos arderem. – Sinto.

–Ontem lembrei-me dela. Resultado de hoje. SHAORAN CUIDADO!

Me joguei com ele no chão. Várias mulheres de preto e armadas se juntaram ao nosso redor e Tomoyo, Meiling e Eriol se juntaram a nós. Homens armados nos encaravam.

–Mandei minha mãe trazê-las. Eles trabalham para os Yakuza? É provável, já que tentaram te matar. – Tomoyo falava rápido. Realmente tentaram me matar. Eu e Shaoran. Não queria envolver os outros, apesar de Li já estar envolvido. Fomos para a minha casa. – Vamos ficar aqui até as outras chegarem. Todos vamos preci... Sakura? – Corri desesperada. Onde está? Hoje ele folgava!

–PAPAI! PAI! PAAAAAI!

–Sim? – Ele saiu do banheiro, só de toalha. Eu o abracei e ele foi se trocar, na companhia de duas seguranças. Tocaram a campainha e abri, aliviada. As seguranças chegaram. Oito para cada. Todos foram embora, mas é claro que mandaram oito para Touya. – Por que as seguranças?

–Papai... – Expliquei o que houve com sofrimento. A cara de desespero que ele fez me matou por dentro e eu sabia o que ele ia dizer. Mas sabia como negar.

–Vamos voltar para Tomoeda!

–Não adianta, nem precisa!

–Ah, Sakura... – Ele acariciou a minha cabeça.

Sakura POV's Off.


End file.
